Mako's Valentine's Day Redemption
by rosykitten59
Summary: Korra and Mako have crazy lives. They seem like they're never home with each other and frankly, it frustrates Korra. But when Mako totally FORGETS the one thing he should remember, Korra officially loses it and refuses to make any contact with him for 20 days! Mako can't handle this torture...so how can he redeem their already flawed relationship? AU and a Valentine's special!


Yay it's Valentine's Day! No idea why I'm so excited for! Anyways...because of said excitement I decided to make a quick and cute little fic of everyone's favorite couple...Korra and Mako! XD So random right? Well don't expect anything deep. Just plain old cute romance. And for the record, this fic takes place in an AU universe, so...no spirits here! Yeah I know LAME. But it wouldn't work right guys! Especially since they broke up already...

You know the deal I don't own anything BUT this idea. And Kelseigh (indirectly!) !

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

"Korra, for the thousandth time, what did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? What did you...ha, you know Mako you REALLY make me laugh."

"No seriously, what _did_ I _do_?!"

"You know what, pretty boy? I have _no idea_ what you did wrong! How about THAT! I'll play along with you! Spirits you're really such a jerk! Asshole!"

_SLAM!_

Okay so why is this always happen to me? How come my said girlfriend who was just screaming her ass off, is always somehow pissed at me? What the hell did I do wrong to her? All I did was walk inside and she just...went off on me!

Calm down Mako take a deep breath...it's not that serious...whatever.

I sighed in frustration as I stood up from our raggedy couch (she refuses to get us a new one), stretch and shuffle into the kitchen. Jeez work was hard as hell today...I mean being a detective is really not as easy as it looks. Once I get to our fridge, I plop open the door, take out some juice and pour it into a cup. Don't know why I just feel like juice.

Wait...no...I never want to have sweet things. Korra's the sweet tooth...along with the fatty of the house but hey, I'm not complaining.

Suddenly, I slammed my cup onto the table and made a bolt for our calendar. It was only on the other side of our kitchen, mind you, yet it felt like it took an hour just to get over there.

_Please please please don't let it be __that__ day...or else, Korra might actually have a reason to be pissed at me..._

_..._Oh shit.

I just had to stare at the damn calendar...I really wished it was another day...but it wasn't.

I totally forgot our one year anniversary. Again.

And yes, we've had multiple one year anniversaries. In fact, this year would be our third one, yet second one in a row. We usually end up breaking up after we get serious for some bogus reason, like not enough food in the fridge or not spending enough time together...

...or forgetting this exact date. January 24 precisely.

Oh shit I'm so screwed.  
++++++

How COULD that asshole forget? AGAIN? For the THIRD TIME? I mean I get he has a lot on his mind and everything but...I mean I have a lot to do too? Running your own martial arts school is not easy. And now one of my students just told me they want to adapt to the ninja lifestyle. Great, now that's ten times more for me.

But I mean...can this guy really be that inconsiderate? C'mon, what more could he possibly want? I cook breakfast for him, and whatever isn't burnt, I give to him! I pretty much spend my entire lunch hour trying to find _him _so we can both eat together, and nines times out of ten, he's always on some assignment that is "urgent" or he already HAS lunch. Damn police sluts. Then I try and close at a reasonable time just so I can spend time with him and he's never home until _three hours later_ every night! It's not all his fault...he is a detective...

Still...I feel...unappreciated. Or just...I don't know...

...betrayed? Annoyed? Lonely?

I don't know, I just have this ball of emotion inside me that I really wanna get out by PUNCHING SOMETHING! Calm it Korra, chill out. You really don't want to annoy the neighbors again...with this realization, I sadly grabbed the bag with the outfit that I just bought for tonight and just threw it across the room before plopping down onto my bed. Pft, I'm sure that date isn't happening.

Gingerly, I laid back on the bed with a sigh and took out my light blue iPhone 5c, just to see that Bolin has been texting me repeatedly for the last thirty minutes. I giggled lightly and scrolled down, looking at all the messages he sent me, which were mostly just funny online comics of dogs and rocks, our two favorite things.

Haha, one was a stupid comic about the difference between a boulder and a rock...geez I have a questionable sense of humor.

Noticing how he kept on sending me messages, I gave off a soft smile and started to text him back. I honestly wnated to call him; calling people is much more fun cause you can hear the reaction in their voice. But lil' Bo was currently on a date...and from the over-usage of many different emojis, I could guess that it was going pretty well.

_So did are you having fun? _

_Yeeeees?! :D Korra, she's amazing! She likes pro wrestling and boxing, she likes competitive sports like swimming but she's totally wearing a gorgeous pink dress! Just for me! _

_Dude, you and Kelseigh have been dating for a while. Of course she'd wanna dress up for you! _

_Hehe I guess you're right Korra :o Silly me...waaait, you don't really dress up for Mako on dates? :C_

_You gotta get all touchy? Your brother's a weirdo; If I DO dress up, he wants to avoid all eye contact with me like I'm the plague. _

_Oh true. :( Sorry, he got the creeper jeans. I'm the cool guy ;D _

_Uhhh don't you mean creeper GENES? _

_Yeah, that's what I said. Creeper jeans! 8D _

Okay did he seriously just text the wrong word...twice? Spirits Bolin...

_I...yeah you're right._

_Haha, told ya! Anyways, how's you and Mako's date night coming along? It's your 3rd one year anniversary! _

_...guess Bolin. _

_?! Wait, he seriously forgot again?! D: _

_..._

_Korra! :c You should've told me, I could've gotten the weirdo to actually do something nice for you?  
_

_...see Bolin, that's the thing. I really don't want to have to TELL him to do anything for me. He should remember it's our anniversary...he remembers what time he has to get to work everyday? He remembers all the scheduled times of his favorite show? He just chooses NOT to remember. _

_... ;n; Korra, you make everything so deep. _

_Bolin, how do you have so much time to txt me? You're on a date._

_Oh! Right! Well Kelseigh's been in the bathroom all this time, but she just got back! She actually wants to say hi to you! _

_Um..._

_Hi Korra!~ :D I'm sorry your supposed-to-be date night sucks. ;n; _

_Uh...it's fine?_

_No it's not! T^T I wish I could just come and give you a big uber hug! You really need one. o3o _

_No no, I'm fine._

_You sure?~ o.O _

_Yeaaaah...I better go guys. I don't want your date to be ruined for you two texting me. Later._

_Bye Korra!  
_

_Bye bye Korra!~ X3 _

Gosh Kelseigh makes more smileys than Bolin. But now that my conversation was over, I groaned and turned onto my tummy, grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, which was miraculously on Spongebob. Thank the spirits, I don't know if I could handle that Avatar show being on...

I mean a BALD HEADED AIRBENDER? Lame. Katara all the way. Why can't the Avatar be a WATERBENDER? Bet I'd be an awesome ass Avatar...maybe then I wouldn't be so stupid with MAKO'S ass...ugh I doubt it.

Grabbing a nearby pillow and smashing it onto my face, I let out a strangled and effortless groan. Why Mako? Why do you have to be such a dick? The ONE thing a boyfriend's SUPPOSED to remember is the one thing that he ALWAYS forgets. And then he really wonders why I'm so upset with him? With a sigh, I pushed the pillow off my face and hugged my knees, as I actually felt tears coming down my face...

...OH GREAT THAT AVATAR SHOW'S ON TOO NOW! Weird, the bald headed kid resembles my old martial arts master...awww he looks just like Tenzin! Except younger and way less cranky. How come HE couldn't have been my teacher?

For once, I actually watched the show instead of automatically turning it off. I don't know, I wasn't in a great mood anyways...hot tears just continously streamed down my face as I watched this one episode...

From the looks of it, the red people were on a beach. I guess firebenders? They remind me of Mako...well they were at this beach and I guess it was fun? Despite the fact the kid with the scar on his face was kinda monotone...something about his mom? Yeah I don't watch this show often...

...yet, that scar-faced boy is pretty cute. Mmm, if only Mako could be that dreamy~ Aw man, he's taken by the knife girl!

"This show SUCKS!" I screamed as I launched my pillow at the screen with my tear-stricken face. Great, I can't go on my date, Bolin's actually on a SUCCESSFUL one with his weird girlfriend, I fell for some tv character in three seconds and my heart was just crushed by him once that knife girl just kissed him...I sighed once again and tugged off all of my clothing, pants, shirt and all, and burrowed myself into my bed. Mako can bet his ass he's sleeping on the couch tonight.

...because even though the tv character was taken, HE had the decency to take me on a mini date to this little beach resort...even if he was cheating on his girlfriend...

...even though he doesn't exist...

...Mako you asshole...

* * *

(20 days later...)

Holy shit I'm flipping out.

Korra hasn't spoke to me at all in twenty days.

She hasn't halfway cooked for me in twenty days.

She hasn't harassed me about taking her out in twenty days.

I haven't been allowed to sleep in the same room as her in twenty days.

She hasn't even let me back into that room for twenty days.

I haven't hugged her, joked with her, picked on her, laughed with her...

...cuddled with her, kiss her, touch her, poke her...

...kiss her...

...touch her...

"...DAMN IT KORRA, I'M GOING THROUGH SOME SERIOUS WITHDRAWAL HERE!" Just as I screamed, all eyes were on me. Apparently everyone in the office heard my loud outburst...not like they weren't used to it. For twenty days, I had at least one outburst per day. This is just my first public one.

I noticed all the people looking at me, since their faces were in these wide Cheshire cat grins, as if they were MOCKING me. Whatever, they don't know how it is to deal with a feisty girlfriend at home. So with a roll of my eyes, I turned back into my seat and stared straight at my report. I was supposed to be filling out the details on the latest drug bust I just completed...

...yet the report was blank and all I could see was...her face. Every time she looked at me for the past twenty days, she had some scornful retort which didn't agree with her depressed, dull blue eyes.

And her eyes are _never_ dull. They're always bright and bouncing, full of life and just...excitement. It was everything I loved about her, which was always available to me by just looking at those orbs.

Now they're dull...lifeless...bland. Sad. Plus she's not acting like herself. She doesn't coming home from work until about thirty minutes after me (and I get home at 8:30), she never cooks, she doesn't even mock me when I try to do simple everyday stuff like, iron my clothes. And surprisingly I MISS IT.

What's worse than that is the fact that I actually miss her everyday annoyances more than I miss her sensual activities...and I miss those BIG TIME. That girl...she's a pro.

"I just...I really wish," I murmured outloud, to no one in particular but myself. "I just really wish that she could at least _look_ at me again...I didn't know that the anniversary meant so much to her...it's just a day right?"

"Just a DAY?" I suddenly jerked my head up and looked around, just to see...oh lord ASAMI of all people behind me.

Okay now before you guys assume anything, yes, me and Asami were a thing. For a little bit. But since Korra was already mine and my little bro's good buddy...well it doesn't take long to actually start crushing on a girl. And she EAGERLY responded back to me; she pretty much sucked my face off the first time we kissed four years ago. Asami, was at first pissed at Korra but then she lightened up, and now she's pretty much Korra's best female friend. Not to mention she's dating the captain of one of our forces. Iroh Huo? Hence the reason why she's even AT the station.

"Mako...c'mon now. You don't really mean that do you?" Asami asked me with an agitated look on her face, a deadly look if she's your girlfriend's best friend. I sighed and leaned back against my chair, shrugging my shoulders instead of answering. Please, one false move and Korra would be done with me for good. Plus Asami's dating someone now. She doesn't want me back, and she would be the only girl I would so go out with again.

Asami, totally accustomed to my moves, sighed and settled herself into the chair next to me. The girl then pulled her black, wavy hair back into a ponytail, showing me that she means business. Oh crap.

"Okay Mako...all I wanna say is that...Korra isn't MY girlfriend? Yet, to my knowledge she has NEVER forgotten anything pertaining to you, whether it was your birthday or the day your parents were murdered. BEFORE you two got together, you told me stories about how she'd be the _only person_ at your door with a particular present of gift for you. Plus she does it for you now! She comes into the office with a big box for YOU _especially_ if it's your birthday.

"Now let's look at your record. You remember her birthday. Barely. You don't even call her parents on their wedding anniversary anymore and for the past three times you two were...well also ARE a couple, she was the one who planned your entire anniversary out! Plus, this was worse cause I remember her TEXTING me that you were going to take her out ON YOUR ANNIVERSARY! She even took some time off her job to go shopping just to wear something nice for you."

I was speechless. So the anniversary...when I came inside confused with what she was talking about...oh damn no wonder she flipped her shit. It must have felt like a bitch-slap to the face...I suddenly felt my eyes staring at my desk. She was mad because I technically made her feel like an ass. And forgot our anniversary. Those two things make a very unhappy Korra as I can see.

"Well," I began, with my voiced filled with guilt. " I never...wanted to...hurt her feelings...or cause her to avoid me...Sami, our anniversary's next year though! I can't LIVE for a YEAR without Korra doing...anything. It's worse than...actually being split up. I can't survive like this Sami?! I need her! Twenty days was too much! I really want to hug and cuddle her and just...be with her! Yet...I have no idea how..."

Asami, on the other hand, merely laughed at my response. Jeez I guess I don't get any love...

"Dude, do you not realize today's Valentine's Day?"

Oh?~ Finally the playing field evened out a bit.

Cause now I was determined to give that princess the best Valentine's day she's ever had.

* * *

Gasp! Mako! How could he, be such a jerk to Korra? Heh, like those Avatar jokes I made? Can you notice them actually. -3- Anyways I'm still alive as you can see. This story actually turned into a 2-chapter saga apparently but hey, it's Valentine's day, it's full of surprises! Anyways, I'll be updating my other fics SOON (idk when but soon!) but for now, please review this. I mean...it's kinda...bland, I know. But as I said before it started one way and turned into something different. So, I really don't want any negative comments UNLESS it's gonna help me improve this fic. Other than that you're not relevant. :3

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my Valentine's Day special! Chapter 2 should be up...by later today or tomorrow night. Idk! XD Just review like I said earlier. Rosy kitten OUT!


End file.
